1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational fishing equipment and more particularly to a fishing hook rig, and lure container which encloses fishing hooks and lures in a conveniently accessible container to prevent injury and tangled lines resulting from exposed fishing hook rigs and lures contacting individuals and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational fishermen typically use fishing rod and reel sets together with an assortment of fishing equipment, which is stored and carried in a tackle box or other container. Fishing equipment includes fishing hook rigs and lures, each of which has one or more barbed fish hooks attached. Inside a tackle box fishing hook rigs and lures with exposed fish hooks tend to become entangled with other fishing hook rigs, lures, and other equipment. The barbed hooks commonly used for fishing readily become engaged with other objects. Untangling the barbed hooks is a tedious and frustrating process.
For convenience, recreational fishermen often leave a fishing hook rig or lure attached to a fishing line, on a fishing rod and reel set. The fishing hook rig or lure may have multiple fish hooks. Typically, an exposed fish hook is engaged with a guide loop, of the fishing rod and the reel is operated to draw the fishing line taught, so that the fishing hook rig or lure is retained, under tension, adjacent to the fishing rod. The fish hook, which is engaged with the guide loop and other fish hooks, on the fishing hook rig or lure, are exposed. The exposed fish hooks are likely to contact skin or clothing of fishermen and are likely to become entangled with the fishing line on other fishing rods or other equipment.
The difficulty with exposed fish hooks contacting skin, clothing and other fishing equipment has been addressed by designing containers for storing a relatively small number of fishing lures or fishing hook rigs. The containers completely enclose the fishing hook rigs or lures and prevent individuals and equipment from contacting the exposed fish hooks. Containers have also been designed to enclose a single fishing hook rig or lure, which is attached to a fishing line on a rod and reel set. The containers serve to house fishing hook rigs and lures when not in use, as well as when the fishing equipment is being transported.
When containers of the prior art are used to enclose a fishing hook rig or lure, which is attached to a fishing line on a rod and reel set, the fishing line must pass into the container where the fishing hook rig or lure is stored and the container must be closed. The closures typically have opposed overlapping edges, which obstruct free passage and crimp of chafe the fishing line, weakening the affected area. The fishing line may fail during use, causing the loss of the fishing hook rig or lure, together with the potential catch. Containers have been provided with an opening through which the fishing line may be threaded before the container closure has been engaged but the openings tend to be relatively small and difficult to thread. If the fishing line does not remain in position, within the opening, when the closure is engaged, the fishing line will be crimped.
Fishing lures are produced in a range of sizes from minnow shaped plugs to larger lures, such as large lipped plugs, top water lures, large cone head lures, jet head lures, magnum trolling plugs, and other relatively large lures and rigs. Containers of the prior art are not available in a range of sizes so as to accommodate the full range of fishing lures used by recreational fishermen.
While the prior art containers are convenient for storing fishing hook rigs and lures inside a tackle box, the most advantageous use is in enclosing the fishing hook rigs and lures, which are attached to a fishing line on a rod and reel set. A fisherman typically uses both hands to maneuver the container to receive the fishing hook rig or lure and to operate the closure mechanism for enclosing the fishing hook rig or lure. Some means must be devised to suspend the fishing hook rig or lure from the fishing line, in a relatively static position, so that it may be received into the container. The process is somewhat inconvenient. Also, in removing a fishing hook rig or lure, a fisherman must use both hands to open the container, making it difficult to steady the fishing rod and reel set, and avoid having the fishing hook rig or lure swing freely and snag clothing, equipment or a fisherman. Containers of the prior art often include a tensioned clip to retain the container in engagement with the fishing rod. The clips have a tendency to slide along the rod and can scratch the rod, bend the guide loops, or cause the inserts to fail.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing hook rig and lure container, which is configured to conveniently receive the fishing line into an unobstructed bore for passing the line into the container, without crimping. There is a need for containers constructed in a range of sizes for containing fishing hook rigs and lures in the full range of sizes. There is a need for a container configured for one-handed operation to open the container, insert the fishing hook rig or lure, and close the container. There is a need for a container having a fitting for engaging with a fishing rod or other equipment, which will not slide and scratch the rod.